


Death and Cold

by EstherA2J



Series: Now I See [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alone, Blitz poem, Children, Dark, Death, Dreams, F/M, Fear, Fear leads to anger, Gen, Hatred, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent he used to be/<br/>Innocent he is no more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Cold

_Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame. ~Benjamin Franklin_

_"I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead; every single one of them. Not just the men, but the women and children too…"_

 

Fear leads to anger

Fear leads to death

Death came for his mother

Death gave him power

Power for revenge

Power to kill

Kill them

Kill them all

All of them are dead

All of them—even the children

Children who had barely lived

Children who were innocent

Innocent he used to be

Innocent he is no more

More pain

More darkness

Darkness closes in

Darkness whispers promises

Promises of power

Promises of comfort

Comfort from his dreams

Comfort for his fears

Fears that he can't save her

Fears that he is helpless

Helpless to protect her

Helpless like before

Before, just like his mother

Before, he was too late

Late at night, he dreams

Late again

Again his fear overcomes him

Again he looks to anger

Anger gives him focus

Anger gives him strength

Strength to do what needs done

Strength to see the truth

Truth that she betrayed him

Truth that he's alone

Alone against his friend

Alone and broken

Broken in and out

Broken, wounded, burning

Burning alive

Burning forever

Forever alone

Forever cold

Cold as ice

Cold and dark

Dark...

Ice...


End file.
